Zafiro
by Little.Rat
Summary: Una detective y un ladrón... ¿Que se puede esperar? /"¿Es que acaso el puede ver a través de mi?"... Y si te digo que si ¿que harias?..."Buscarte hasta el final... mi brillante Zafiro"/ Mi primera historia aqui :D, entren y lean!


**Holaaaa :D! Como stan?**

**Jejeje... presentandome por aqui, soy ratita x3!, y aquí les traigo esta historia... la primera que hago de Digimon y que bueno, no es nada más y nada menos que un Mimato xD!... Amo esta pareja.**

**Aclaración: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... D: Sino Yamato no hubiese terminado con Sora ¬_¬...

**

* * *

**

**Zafiro**

_La más hermosa gema después del rubí…_

_¿Puede llegar a ser más bella que una rosa?_

* * *

New York – Central Park 18 – Julio – año desconocido.

"Es temprano, para ser más exacta mi Armani marca las 8:45 con 19 segundos y medio, ahora con 21 segundos y un cuarto… y así sigue cambiando una y otra vez. El día amaneció radiante, cuando me levante solo me dedique a visualizar el hermoso amanecer a través del ventanal del apartamento. Esa es una de las tantas ventajas que representa el vivir en un piso 14, lo malo es cuando llegas cansado del trabajo y encuentras el papelito escrito a marcador pegado del ascensor: _Dañado,_ y te toca subir a pie sin poder quejarte."

Ahora si había enloquecido, no solo estaba hablándose a sí misma de cosas totalmente irrelevantes sino que además se planteaba problemas inexistentes en la cabeza

"Soy una imbécil" pensó cuando se levanto de la silla del parque para empezar a caminar.

Llevaba un mokachino que sostenía con ambas manos y sobre el flotaban algunos malvavisco a medio comer. En sus labios se hallaba un Malboro rojo prendido casi a la mitad y sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto, aquel día portaba un aire tan patético y autocompasivo que ni si quiera podía llevar con orgullo su vistosa cartera Louis Vuitton que se había regalado a sí misma en su último cumpleaños.

"No, y lo peor del asunto es que lo quise", tenía la habilidad increíble de aspirar y exhalar sin tener que sacar el cigarrillo de sus labios… "¿Y que se supone que le vi?, belleza física no fue… obviamente. Entonces quizás fue su inteligencia carente de sentido del humor y de lo que significa divertirse", agrego con sarcasmo. Se detuvo frente a un contenedor de basura y aspiro la ultima bocanada de humo para luego hundir la colilla en lo que le quedaba de moka y tirarlo directamente con los demás desechos.

"Por algo dicen que la gente es ciega pero yo me pase de murciélago… ¡VEN!, hasta sus malos chistes se me pegaron… que basura es todo esto".

Parecía que la belleza de aquella castaña se había esfumado entre lagrimas y ataques de rabia, sin mencionar el sin fin de barras de chocolate que había consumido durante toda la semana. Se sentía terrible pero no podía detenerse en sus deberes solo porque un tarado niño rico había jugado con ella y después la había rechazado… Mimi Tachikawa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar todo aquello.

"Ni siquiera era bueno en la cama… que deprimente", se comento a sí misma cuando estaba por salir del parque, entonces… "¡¿Y tú que me ves?", reclamó a un pequeño pajarillo de cabeza roja que la miraba desde un árbol antes de que ella causase su inmediata huida con los gritos… "Tener alas… como las quisiera para escapar de aquí", se giró y visualizo por última vez el lugar donde le había dado el primer beso… "Joe, eres un idiota"

* * *

-Bienvenida sea señorita Tachikawa, ¿Estuvo a gusto su desayuno?- una joven pelirroja apareció de detrás de la puerta barnizada de su oficina con una sonrisa cálida y amistosa.

-Tomando en cuenta que los cigarrillos tienen buen sabor… podría decirse que si- Contesto de forma sarcástica sin levantar la vista de los papeles que ocupaban la mayor parte de su escritorio.

-Mimi- dejo las cordialidades de lado y colocando las carpetas que tenia sobre las manos en la tabla de madera, se arrodillo junto a ella tratando de mirar su cabeza gacha- No puedes seguir así. No vale la pena que te estés destruyendo por un ser que ni siquiera vale la pena.

-Ya lo sé Sora- se levanto de la silla y se puso a mirar a través de las persianas que cubrían el ventanal- es solo que mi corazón no termina de aceptarlo

-Entonces tendremos que trabajar en ello- se paró a su lado y paso un mechón que tapaba su rostro por detrás de sus orejas- pero antes tienes que comer algo. Acompáñame.

Sora Takenouchi siempre había sido su mejor amiga, la conocía desde que ambas cursaban la secundaria y ahora después de tantos años era su ayudante en aquel sitio de investigación criminal, y no solo eso, sino que parecía la única persona que podía notar la cantidad exagerada de maquillaje sobre su rostro tratando de ocultar los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Está bien- le sonrió mirándola con ternura- de todas formas no creo que sea posible que me dejes en paz si no lo hago-

- En eso tienes toda la razón llorona- le dijo riendo mientras le terminaba de acomodar el cabello y empezaban a caminar, entonces un enorme ramo de flores se asomo por la puerta de la estancia y las chicas tuvieron que retroceder.

-Pero que demoni…- exclamo Sora sin pensarlo mucho. Aquel ramo era gigantesco- ¡Tai!- reclamo casi gritando - ¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos es esto?

-Si me ayudas… puede que lo intenteee- exclamo casi asfixiado debajo de la enorme cantidad de rosas blancas y rosadas- Por favor…- oh si… se iba a caer.

Las dos mujeres tomaron como pudieron el enorme ramo y ayudaron a colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

-Puedo preguntar para que trajiste esta cosa a mi oficina Yagami- Preguntaba entre jadeos la de cabello claro

-Solo hice lo que me indicaba la tarjeta- sonrió como pudo ante su superior- no creas que es que me agrada traerte flores de otro que no sea yo.

-No empieces con tus tonterías Tai- lo corto en seco- Más le vale al baboso que hizo esto tener una buena excusa para interrumpir mi desayuno.

-Baboso y todo pero… - a la pelirroja le brillaban los ojos al ver tantas flores juntas- a ti te encantaban estas cosas Mimi- le sonrió recordando la época en que su amiga era feliz-y creo que en lo más profundo de ti todavía las disfrutas.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de tanta palabrería- realmente tenía hambre y se estaba poniendo de mal humor- acabemos con esto de una vez.

Sin pensarlo mucho, arranco la nota en forma de corazón que adornaba el enorme ramo y abriéndola lentamente, leyó en silencio:

_Una rosa para otra rosa no vale_

_500 rosas para la más bella flor… quizás_

_1000 rosas para ti… no podrían valer más que un Zafiro_

_Por eso te las envió…_

_**Duerme bien preciosa**_

-¿Duerme bien?- Pregunto en voz alta delante de sus compañeros… entonces una explosión azoto el edificio ocasionando que cayera y se golpease la cabeza contra la pared dejándola inconsciente y con tan solo una frase a mitad de su propio pensamiento

…_Dulce sueños…_

* * *

**Un poco corto lo se u_u... pero bueno, ¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Al parecer cosas interesantes pueden suceder ¬w¬ ¿no creen?**

**:D Por fa comenten... se aceptan correcciones, segerencias, halagos, zapatazos e incluso tomates voladores xD!**

**Gracias! Nos leemos!**


End file.
